pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot
It is the first episode, not really much of a plot. * : Ding! * : Tem que fazer esse som depois do treino de futebol? * : Wot, y'wants me to stop any other tradition since Dad left? * : [sigh. They get in] Você está certo. Quero dizer, nós não deve preencher o oitavo aniversário da partida do meu marido com tristeza, e apenas tratá-lo como um dia normal. * : Thet's right mum. [Suddenly, a ski mask-wearing man enters the elevator.] * : Who are you? * : None of your business, . * : Desculpe-me, mas não falar com a minha filha assim! * : Shut the up, old hag! And your little daughter, too. The next person to speak on this dumb elevator will get killed with my bare hands. * : I was talkin'. * : That's it! [He lunges at her, but she uses her fist to punch him and take off his mask.] * : Blocky? [The elevator door opens.] * : Penélope, nosso andar. * : I've got to take care of 'im, firs'! * : What are you talking about, moron? [sneering] You're just a fifteen-year-old wench and I am old enough to drink you! * : Well let's see about drinkin' me now! [She hurls him off the elevator and off the side of the building. He falls off the building and into the back of a car. A police siren is heard.] * : Glad thet's over, oh, revenge feels so sweet! [Pencil goes down to the lobby, where several police officers are waiting.] * : Pencil Triángolo? * : Aye, th- thet's me. Wot'n'ale do they wan' from me? Did I really commit a crime? Am I in trouble, Mr. Officers, sir? * : Not at all. In fact, we are off-duty today, it is our son's birthday. * : Wow, I ne'er knew'ee'd a son! * : He's right here. [It is Coiny.] * : Hello. * : Omg, I know'ee! Y'loves me sister! * : Huh? * : Anyways, on behalf of all of the police currencies of the world, we would love to congratulate you for what you have done. * : Wow, really? * : Of course. Blocky was one of our most notorious prison escapees. * : But you sent him away, possibly forever! * : Wot? * : You see, the car that Blocky fell into is being shipped, all the way to Saint Helena. You, Pencil, did us and your community a service undeniable, and we thank you. Now, please exit the building for a surprise. [Exit Pencil and the cops.] * : Omg, a crowd o' people jus' fer me? * : Actually, they were here for Central African Republic Day. * : Oh. * : But we can celebrate for English speakers, too! * : So we can! * : Bonjour, propriétaires de télévision francophones. Je tiens à vous présenter, venant du Kenya, le seul et unique Patrice Triángolo ! [The crowd cheers.] * : Oh, it's very nice bein' 'ere considerin' the trauma thet I've 'ad to go through; me life was so difficult when 'e was there. * : De quelle manière ? * : I was bullied by 'im, e'er since primary school. * : Donc, en un sens, il était comme la vengeance ? * : Aye, o' course. 'T ain' like 'e attacked me acos I talked, or acos I wanted ter avenge me mum, 'om 'e called an old 'ag fer me ... [she takes the microphone] ... 'tis like I'm an egg, or .The Zulu language has click sounds, as do the Xhosa and Khoi-San languages. [during this she spits at the camera, accidentally] * : Mon Dieu, je crois que vous crachez sur l'appareil photo. Alors laissez-nous applaudissons tous de Patrice Triángolo ! * : Mum? * : I'll get it! [Enter Estigua and Pencil.] * : Oh my gosh, you were on television! * : Please don't remind me. * : So I was watching the news for Central African Republic Day, and I see my older sister there, all on television, embarrassing herself. * : Want to see, we've recorded it! * : No! [She runs to her room in tears.] * : [on TV] Mon Dieu, je crois que vous crachez sur l'appareil photo. [Needle and Nelson laugh.] * : Penélope? * : Mum! * : Porque estás a chorar? Tu estavas na televisão!''Why are you crying? You were on television! * : I made meself appear worse! * : ''Bem, não tens exatamente a imagem perfeita para a sociedade. * : Mum! * : Olhe isto deste modo, minha filha. Haverá sempre pessoas na vida que vão te derrubar. Eles podem aparecer em muitas formas, incluindo a forma de minha descendência. Mas tu não deves se sentir mal sobre si mesmo para ter vergonha de si mesmo. E em vez de distanciar-se de seus erros, abraçá-los e se orgulhar. Tu vais encontrar o seu caminho no meio da multidão um dia. * : Will thet be today? * : Pode não ser hoje, pode não ser amanhã. Mas vai ser como tu tens que ser. Agora, eu tenho que ir porque o Canal Romântico está jogando o meu filme favorito. [Exit Estigua.] * : Thanks, mum. [Enter Needle.] * : Guess what, Pencil! * : Wot is it? * : The local community centre is throwing a party celebrating your mistake! Want to come? * : Well ... I'd love to! [She and Needle exit the room to go to the party.] THE END Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes